chronicals of the sage
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: response to klad vayne's challenge. When Naruto was on the wave mission he ends up finding the tomb of the greeed, now with his new family and friends Naruto will show what being a sage means.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider ooo: chronicles of the sage

summery: response to klad vayne's challenge.

When Naruto was on the wave mission he ends up finding the tomb of the greeed, now with his new family and friends Naruto will show what being a sage means.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kamen rider.

chapter one :birth of a greeed

naruto uzumaki, jinchuruki of kyubi no kitsune and gennin of konoha was cursing his sensei and team. team seven was on a mission to protect a bridge builder named tazuna from bandits but got nukenin instead. they were facing zabuza the demon of the bloody mist and one of kiri's seven swordsmen. after freeing kakashi the jonin had a epic battle but before kakashi could be slashed he substatuted. but to the shock of everyone he switched with Naruto. the blonde twelve year old was sent flying by the zanbato. Naruto noted he was going to land in a crevice. his mind then noted that his ribs was broken and there was a massive gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. right onto the seal on his gut. the last thing he heard was that Kakashi let slip his status as a jinchuruki. before darkness took him.

Naruto came to in an odd chamber, it was like a temple ruin mixed with a intact Shinto shrine. the stone was alternating with black and white with sometimes gray or silver. it looked like the chamber can hold three of kyubi. in the chamber was about ten hundred million odd coins that where gray with animal engravings on one side and an x on the other. the slab he was on had an odd feel like something was watching him. in his left hand was nine of the strange coins. what shocked Naruto was the astral nine-tail fox next to him unconscious Naruto knew this fox considered said fox was in his gut all his life. it was kyubi. but Naruto noted the fox had red fur instead of the Orange that jiji told him was the kyuubi's fur color. naruto felt his chest heal from the injuries and got off the slab.

now Naruto saw what was on the slab he was on. in niches was nine colored versions of the coins in sets. the first set was red and was engraved with avian, the next one was blue and displicted marine life, the third was green and showed insects, the fourth was yellow and had felines, the fifth had mammals and was colored gray, the sixth set was purple and displicted dinosaurs. the final coins was only five but they seemed like outcasts among the group of sets.

three were Orange and displicted amphibians, the next medal displected a peach while being colored pale red, the final medal was like the red set only the coloring was mostly black with the engraving pale gold. all these coins had a gold rim. in the middle of the sets was three belts.

two were identical but the third one was mostly black with blue lines with a silver bar underneath it had three circular slots. Naruto had unknowingly found the core medals and rider systems of kamen rider ooo, birth and proto-birth. Naruto looked at the fox and thought back on his life.

the memories of his life flashed by and Naruto noted how clear the memories were. they were from his birth to now. in his memories the friends he made stood out, hinata, kiba, shino, shikamaru, choji, the ichirukas, jiji, even iruka. they filled him with hope in his dream and he felt his reason to become hokage changed. he used to do it to be acknowledged but now he wants to do it so he can protect his home because that's where his friends and surgigette family is. they helped him stay sane from the abuse he went through growing up.

the nine coins glowed as Naruto channeled his chakra and desire into them unknowingly. this was what awoken the nine-tailed fox who watched was happened next in awe. the coins had become pure white with engravings of canines on them. a fox, dog, and wolf. the gold rim around them was forming. now complete they flew around Naruto and entered his body. his head was thrown back as he let loose a loud roar like howl. naruto felt something build up inside him as knowledge of the greeed entered his mind. his body was covered in coin like energy that glowed white.

the energy dissipated revealing a change in the fox's host. he stood at 7'3 in height, his body was now reminiscent of the lycans as his body was that of a canine. his fur was pure white and looked like armor, his hands and feet had claws up to three inches, his tail was a mixture of a fox, dog, and wolfs tails. his blue eyes were like optics and right on his forehead where his hiate was, was a yellow crescent moon mark. on parts of his body like chest, shoulders, knees, and his mettalic belt were gold orbs. parts of his body looked like black leather.

the howl shook the chamber and caused the mass of cell medals to scatter. the kyuubi watched as the former human looked himself over.

"well that was unexpected i think those coins gave me info on what i am now, lets see i am now a homunculus known as greeed a type on monster created from desire, also they told me why it looks like your soul is out of my body turned out the seal got damaged and it released your soul from my body but left your chakra in me. well better give you a body to use kyuubi after all we are technically kin now" said Naruto as he placed a hundred cell medals on the fox like soul.

the medals glowed and formed into the fox. at least a more solid version. kyubi stretched and the belts was sealed into naruto's storage scroll.

the niches glowed causing most of the cell medals to head to the niches the out cast medals was sealed with the belts. but now standing where the niches are was the greeed before Naruto became one.

ankh, mizuru, gammel, uva, and kazari. the Dino cores floated and shot out into the sky. kyubi noted the size it was to be the size of a certain dog in shipuden. the biju watched as the original greeed spotted Naruto.

"who are you i never saw a greeed like you" asked uva. "names Naruto Uzumaki but to prevent a long story catch" said Naruto chucking five cell medals to the greeed. on instinct the five absorbed the lone medal tossed to them.

naruto's memories filled their head causing most of the greeed to gasp in shock and anger. mizuru then gave the twelve year old a hug of comfort like a mother would her child.

ankh vowed to train naruto to show those idiot counsel members that you never mess with a greeed. uva felt sympathy for the kid but was impressed with his knowledge of the clans.

gamel felt that naruto needed all the help he can get and noted his mind seems to have matured to that of ankh's.

kazari was confused on what to do and decided to teach the kid to use his senses after that he planned on pulling pranks with the kid to get back at the counsel then go on like usual.

they vowed that they will help out naruto become the best. the fox then spoke up.

"uh naruto thanks for giving me my own body but shouldn't we get out of this place it is a bit different and i rather we just go torture your ex-team" said kyubi in her usual light voice. it was her old giant size that gave her the male sounding voice.

"right but from what jiji told me you sounded male kyubi" said naruto.

"well then best go into a human form kid" said ankh.

naruto felt his body shift. his ruined outfit had changed to a white vest over a silver long sleeve shirt and black shinobi pants. his hair had turned silver with blonde highlights. his blue eyes now had a crimson slit pupal. he now wore black gloves that had clawed tips. the six leapt up to the surface after naruto absorbed the remaining cell medals.

watch out world the greeed have returned and this time instead of destroying the world they will help save it by training the chosen second rikkudo sennin and become a family naruto will never forget.

An: well gang here's chapter one of my story that is in response to klad vayne's challenge

hope you liked it and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: naruto's will of fox fire/awakening of the disire to protect!

Naruto and his new family the greeed plus kyubi was tree jumping and saw that tazuna's home was just ahead. The six and one fox landed and kyubi hid her tails to look like a regular fox. Naruto knocked on the door and sasuke opened it not reconising the group. "who are you judging from your hiate your from konoha" said sasuke.

"call me cressent for now the hokage sent me to see why you requested back up with team eight" asked naruto. "zabuza of the bloody mist cressent who are they" asked sasuke nodding to the disguised greeed.

"members of my clan this is my mother mizu and my uncles torien, kazetora, Jūryoku,dendo, and my nin-fox akakiba" said naruto inwardly laughing his butt off at the look at mezzeru's eyes. He knew she liked that.

"really then what is your clan name" asked sasuke. "yoso" said naruto. "let them in sasuke i heard of them" said kakashi. The group met up with the former team of naruto's.

"now then cressent-san why is six of your clan here to back us up with team eight being enough" asked kakashi. "form what hokage-sama told us if gato hired zabuza then there maybe more former seven swordsmen of the mist in his employ we were sent to help out just in case. Say where's my cousin naruto uzumaki i heard he was on your team"said naruto while in his mind he was laughing at the looks of shock on team seven's faces.

"how is naruto related to you" asked sakura. "my late dad was kashuna uzumaki's brother who had managed to escape the distruction of the hidden whirlpool village. He ended up in rice country and met my mom here it took a while but we tracked my long lost realitive to konoha and by the time we got registered naruto was already on this mission. Now that i think about it from pictures i saw from the hokage naruto looks like minato namikaze just take away the wisker marks" said 'cressent'.

"what do you mean" asked kakashi. "the hair, usualy uzumaki's have red hair guess naruto takes after his dad but he's got the same persionallity as his mother from what i heard of kashuna. That must mean that naruto is the son of minato namikaze the fourth hokage. You see our clan's boodline has a certain trait of our chakra. If you notice i have the same birthmarks as my cousin naruto this indicates us as able to use justu based on the moon and tuning us to canines. The inuzuka also can do this but prefer to have canine partners. One of their jutsu can turn them into pusudo werewolfs. My mom is a master of water chakra. Uncle torien is a master of fire, uncle kazetora is a wind element, dendo is lighting element, and uncle juryoku is able to control gravity. Most of my clan is able to be allined with a spasific animal, mom is marine life, unkle torien is birds, dendo is inzects, juryoku is mamels, and kazetora is felines, me i obviously am affinityed to canines like akakiba here oh and haruno-san dont pet her there's a reason why she's called red fang she will attack those that she doesnt know very well only my clan are able to know her so well" said naruto.

"that and loud noises hurts her ears and makes her go bezerk trying to stop the noise foxes have a high amount of hearing that makes them good to have as a tracker." he continued as an afterthought.

Sakura wondered why he told her this. "if your wondering we heard you ten miles away when we were heading to konoha" said naruto. Sakura looked confused. "ninja are supposed to be sillent and you were just asking to have shinobi ambush you"deadpaned naruto. Sakura finnaly got it and wispered to sasuke if she was that loud.

"yes gave me a headach back in the acadamy" said sasuke.

"siriously if i knew banshees dont exhist then you would fit right in with them just my opinion though a side effect of our bloodline gives us equal senses of the animal we are allined with so i can see in the dark, torien can see as far as a hawk, dendo can react like a mantis, juryoku can tell how heavy a person is just by looking at their foot print and mizu here can actually understand the marine life when underwater she has been nicknamed echo for this" said kazari as ahnk and uva smirked as they played along with the prank.

Gamel nodded and actually did as kazari said by saying that kakashi was wheighing at twenty kilos and had an extra ten kilos in wheights hidden by his clothes. Kakashi steped on a wheight scale tazuna had and it was exactly as gamel said.

"impressive juryoku i can see why your name is gravity" said kakashi.

"now then back to my question where is naruto he is the heir to the uzumaki royal line" said naruto.

"wait what" asked sasuke. "the uzumaki's were the founders of whirllpool kashuna is infact the leaders grandaughter so all of whirlpool's resourses belong to naruto" said naruto as kyubi told him all of his family history on the way there.

"my dad before he died had toldme that naruto would be clan head for the uzumaki's when he became aware of his parents, which hokage-sama told me that he kept the info from naruto to protect him from his parents enamies like iwa and mist for his dad and mom respectivly. "said naruto with a inward grin.

Just then team eight arivved but when naruto saw hinata he quickly saw where the purple core medals went hinata now wore a purple version of her outfit with her eyes now having a repillian slit pupil. She looked at him and naruto got the message 'we need to talk'.

he quickly chought them up on why they were there and left the room. Hinata followed with akakiba and the greeed. This left the confused konoha teams wondering what is up with them. Sasuke was telling them what they found out of the yoso clan. And their relation to naruto.

-roof-

hinata then turned to naruto and said in a voice that sent a chill down his spine"what is going on naruto what was those medals that entered me about and why both of us are greeed how do i know that term? Anyway just what in the world is going on".

Obviously naruto explained what happened on the mission how he found the core medals his transformation to a greeed, reviving the original five, and the cover he created to hide the fact that he is still alive from his former team.

Hinata sighed and gave him a hug. Odd thing was she was in greeed form. It resembled the one eiji took but more feminine and streamlined. She still had her biyakugan showing but the eyes was hidden by the skull like head of her new form. Her color is mostly purple with silver and black added in.

"dont worry naruto i will stick by your side so the fox is out and turns out to be female good thing she is free from madara's control i like her cover name akakiba it fits her" said hinata.

Naruto smiled and pointed at her form. "you might want to turn back i need to send a message to jiji letting him know of what's going on for our cover to work" said naruto. He pulled out his cell medals about thirty and concentraited turning them into a silver mattalic messenger hawk. Naruto wrote a message and sent it off.

"now let's get inside and get some rest just call me cressent until we get back to konoha" said naruto."got it naruto-kun" said hinata. 'i can't tell him how i feel yet everything is getting a bit chaotic right now. And with these changes i know that things are not going to be the same again' thought hinata shifting back to human form. She entered her room and the group went to sleep.

-a week later-

it was time they trained in chakra control for team seven and naruto was training his lunar chakra he got from his core medals. He developed lunar jutsu and a taijustu style. His style was called lunar phase. His signature move from the justu is lunar cressent a taijutsu move that gives naruto a silver aura around his limbs and as he attacks generates energy cressents that resemble a cressent moon if seen from the sky.

Team eight was also training. Shino was training his inzect jutsu and kiba was now able to tell the scents of the entire group of ninja. He let every one know of their scents. Naruto had a combined canine scent and the smell of moonlight, hinata was water and ice, shino was od wood like uva, kazari is obvious:catnip. Mizeru was fish, kakashi oddly was jasmine, kuranai was smoke from hanging around asuma, sasuke was tamatoes, sakura surprised kiba with her stone scent. Ahnk was of fire and birds, gamel was of just pressure how kiba can call that a scent is a mystery. Akakiba was of suprisingly a ruby. Turned out one of his clansmen works as a part time miner and was an expert on gems and what they smell like.

Hinata was practicing the style of gentle fist but adding in the ice ability from her core medals. So far she made two varients of gentle fist: water and ice. They were ready for zabuza.

They left the house with naruto's kage bunshin gaurding the place as they entered the bride area. Naruto was on gaurd as he saw zabusa and his aparent other cousin haku waiting for them. The two ha met and with akakiba's help was able to find out they were related. Naruto was by this point good enough with fuin jutsu to break the obidience sea on his cousin. The femae ice user agreed to help stop zabuza and take down gato.

Naruto and the greeed got ready. "long time no see no-brows" said naruto deciding to end the charade around his former team. The trio of idiots gasped as only naruto called zabuza that.

"naruto!" said kakashi in shock. "yep also when we get back to konoha your in trouble for breaking the third's law" said naruto. "well then naruto let's show these three what we are able to do" said ahnk as he revealed his true form. "let's" said naruto as he, hinata and the other greed shifted form.

"guess im in as well" said kyubi. She revealed her true number of tails and grew to naruto's hight.

The shinobi from konoha was understandably shocked.

'yes im kyubi but my chakra is still sealed in naruto when you left naruto for dead the seal got damaged realeasing my soul i only got a body due to the medals naruto found aparently you never heard of the yoso clan being extinct sans for naruto he was telling the truth but his uncle is still missing" said kyubi as she smirked at zabuza.

Kurenai glared at the former anbu captain."kakashi your an idiot" said the genjutsu mistress.

"besides i vowed to use my new powers to protect i still want to be hokage after all" said naruto as he released some cell medals and created a sword. It resembled zangetsu in bankai state but pure silver with a cressent moon at the end of the broken chain. "let's get wild minna" said naruto as haku got ready.

Zabuza was then surrounded by haku's crystal ice mirriors and naruto appeared and swung his cressent moon. Zabuza blocked and the other greeed and lone biju was making zabuza run for his ryo as he cant get a single justu off. Fire from ahnk destroyed the mist around the bridge and uva with shino's help was causing zabuza to dodge the bugs made of electricaty.

"just what are you" said zabuza. "i am the lunar hunter of the greeed naruto uzumaki and i will protect my friends and this land from gato he deserves death for what he done to this land i may no longer be human but i will protect the world from those that will harm them" said naruto as his disire awoken the powers of his sword. It glowed with lunar chakra as a canine was heard. "full moon spiral" called naruto as he swung. Zabuza tried to block but the sword he was famus for actually few out of his hand allowing gamel to incresse zabuza's gravity by spawning the buffilo yummy he used against ooo in the past.

Zabuza watched as mezeru sent a tital wave at zabuza drowning him slightly as his sword impailed his heart ending the demon of the bloody yummy seperated into cell medals that was absorbed by hinata. She pulled out the cleaver like sword and watched in intrest as it shifted to fit her greeed form by taking on a dinosaur like dragon theme and become a lance shaped sword. "i think it claimed me as it's new weilder" said hinata."haha so zabuza turned out to be a baby demon after all good ridence" said gato with an army of mercs. "let me guys" said naruto pulling out his cell medal displicting a wolf. "this might feel wierd kiba" said naruto inserting the medal to his friend's head. Out came a pack of wolf yummy. "attack the mercs leave gato to me" said naruto.

The yummy's howled and charged the now scared mercs swifty taking them out with fang over fang. Naruto approched the crime lord and slashed his sword ignoring gato's pleas.

The battle for wave was over and the bridge was finished with the wolf yummies helping construct the rest of the bridge.

"well see you inari i will be sure to write and tazuna be sure to send the correct amount of money to konoha when wave is back on it's feet" called naruto back in human form with kyubi on his sholder.

The wolf yummies howled as they went off to scout ahead for naruto as not two hours later returned with two more former swordsmen of the mist one with the blast sword the other had the blunt sword. Kiba took the blunt and shino got the blast one. Both shifting to fit their clan styles.

Haku was talking with her cousin and hinata about the greeed and who they really are.

The ninja was sure that with the greeed around the elemental nations will never be the same.

(end chapter)

hey gh152 here i hope you liked this chapter sorry if the battle wasnt up to standard i just wanted wave arc over with.

Now then i need you readers to suggest future rouge greeed that naruto and the others can face that will join atatsuki and their medals. I alrady got madara as the black core medal greeed i am calling venom. Just send me a review of the species, powers, type and disire they are conected to.

Even mythological is allowed.


End file.
